Mobile user terminals such as smart phones nowadays are very popular. They may offer supports for an increasing number of applications such as web browsers, e-mail clients, applications for editing documents, taking pictures, and so on. This increase of capabilities and usage may create needs to improve the security of these devices. Recently, for the purpose of the improvement of security, service providers are paying more and more attention how to more efficiently provide accurate and high-speed authentications for users.